sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Home Dimension
The Home Dimension is a strange realm. It is essentially a compiled version of the entire universe and all other dimensions on one endless, fragmented world. The geography consists of unlikely combinations of biomes that could never occur naturally in the normal universe. It was created from many species using warp drives to traverse the galaxy. When the warp drive bends space, it creates bits of a residual fragments of planets which are stored inside the particular dimension. Essentially, it's a scaled down model of planets from different galaxies, pieced together looking like a junkyard. Physical Location and Properties Getting to the Home Dimension is no easy feat. One possible way is to literally tear open the fabric of space and time by reverse accelerating a warp drive. However, this must be done at a very specific spot in the Milky Way Galaxy where the galactic magnetic aligment is at the precise area. Otherwise, it will not work and it will open a wormhole instead that leads back to the same spot. Even after tearing the fabric at the correct spot, one must reverse accelerate inside the wormhole to skip past the Interdimensional Void and straight into the Home Dimension. Once passing into the Home Dimension, the laws of physics become distorted. Any alien can freely walk about and breathe in the world's atmosphere as if they were on their home planet, and the laws of temperature become neglected. Despite this ideal location, space and time are extremely unstable. Wandering too far from the location where you originally entered the Home Dimension could put you at risk at being suddenly for no reason warped to a random location in the normal universe which may often be millions of lightyears away. Thus, to remain safe, it is best to stay within three miles from the spot where you originally entered. Inhabitants The inhabitants of this world are sparse yet diverse. Because atmosphere and gravity do not pose a threat to any creature in the Home Dimension, literally any type alien can live here. Evolution does not take place in the Home Dimension due to time being distorted. Instead, the place is populated by mirrored versions of aliens from the real universe that spontaneously appear. Also any native races will never develop new technologies as time constantly locks them within the same time period. Tribes and industrial age cities are the most that any race will ever have as the space age is impractical since any spaceships that are constructed have nowhere to go. Notable Events As very few have actually been to let alone heard of the Home Dimension, very few events have occurred. Gro'zorg's Last Stand Several cyborg Grox who had not become asymetrical decided to destroy the whole universe by building a machine that could split the Home Dimension. The perfect spot to do so was in Sector 373236 where a molten world and an ice planet were mashed together as one. An adventurer along with Gro'zorg managed to follow these Old Grox into the Home Dimension and foil the plans to destroy the whole universe at the expense of letting the asymetrical Grox remain. However, the adventurer led his home empire to the Galactic Core to obtain a Staff of Life from Steve. Rediscovery by the Altusians For thousands of years, no other alien race had set foot within the Home Dimension. However, a Dhragolon cult known as the Altusian Brotherhood found a way to enter it. They used a device to open a portal near the supermassive planet Arckas to begin a recon mission. They began searching for suitable alien civilizations for the Hasheons to ally with by examining the qualities of their mirrored counterparts within the dimension. Why the Altusians are working with the Hasheons is currently unknown. Ultima Obscurus In Sector 656e64, the Altusian Brotherhood had constructed an entire city in secret, stealing resources from all over the galaxy and within the Home Dimension itself. The city, known as Ultima Obscurus, consists of a castle and several smaller buildings built out of a silver metallic substance. It is essentially a dark, twisted version of the city of Yallvus with a blend between the medieval and industrial eras. Above the city is a black hole. The strange properties of the Home Dimension render it so that if one gets close to it, gravity stops working entirely allowing any creature to fly. The black hole leads to a gravity-less dimension said to be the abandoned home of a long dead Titan. Category:Galaxies